List of minor characters
This is a list of minor characters that either appeared as background characters in the anime, short films, or manga. All of these characters hold little to no major purpose exclusive to the story. Come and Fuck me HARD Films & Anime Students Blair Blair is a student at Luna Nova Magical Academy, who's friends and roommates with Avery and Mary. She debuted as a background character in the short films and maintains her role in the anime, in which she first appeared in "Pappiliodya". Blair is an Italian girl of average height with long, wavy blonde hair tied into two pigtails each stylized like a drill and green eyes. She wears the standard Luna Nova uniform, along with sash and hatband which pale shade of violet in color. Blair and Mary are likely named after the animator . Her design on the other hand, seemed to be inspired by Mami Tomoe from magical girl series ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica''. Chloé A student at Luna Nova Magical Academy hailed from a noble family in France. Chloé is a French girl of average height with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Along with the standard Luna Nova uniform, her sash and hatband are pale peach. As confirmed in Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time, Chloé hates "Diana's Clique" and sought to outperform her as much as Akko does despite its evident odds. Mary Mary is a student at Luna Nova Magical Academy. She appears as a background character in the short films and in the anime series. She is voiced by , who also voices Samantha Badcock, in the original Japanese version, while she is voiced by in the English dub, who also voices Avery. Mary is a British girl of average height with blue eyes and teal blue hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon with a bang going to the left side of her face. She wears the standard Luna Nova uniform, along with sash and hatband which pale shade of violet in color. Mary loves watching films, and brought a DVD collection with her when she arrived in Luna Nova. Her first appearance was in the first short film, in which she was the student who provoked others to attack a lone Briton Red Dragon that escaped the dungeon, unaware with its ability to absorb magic until it was too late. In the anime, she's revealed to be Avery and Blair's roommate and much like them, she wears a lavender sash and hatband. Mary and Blair are likely named after the animator . Sarah Bernhardt Sarah Bernhardt is a student at Luna Nova Magical Academy, who appears in the short films and anime. She's a tall girl with long ginger hair and red eyes. Along with the standard Luna Nova uniform, her sash and hatband are pale peach. Her debut as a background character was in the first film, and she continued her role during the anime series. She shares her name with the French stage actress . Joanna and Kimberly Joanna and Kimberly are students of Luna Nova, and Wangari's roomates. The trio form the Luna Nova News Network. In the group, while Wangari is the reporter, Joanna is the photographer and Kimberly the writer. They both sport a yellow hatband on their witch hats and a pale yellow sash-belt, much like Wangari. Gaëlle Gaëlle is a German student at Luna Nova Magical Academy who appears in the anime. She has her only speaking role in "Orange Submariner". It is revealed that she is one of Professor Pisces's regular students, and an academic expert in magical language, including fish language. Her roommates are Isabelle and Aira. Along with the standard Luna Nova uniform, her sash and hatband are lime in color. She is voiced by , who also voices Mary and Professor Badcock. Alice Alice is a student at Luna Nova Magical Academy who appears in the anime series. Alice has ash brown hair tied in pigtails, along with beady black eyes. She uses a pink sash on her Luna Nova uniform with a hatband and her team members are Priscilla and Eliza. Elfriede Elfriede is a background witch from Germany who made her debut in the anime series. She often appears along with Sarah in the background. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. Her sash is a beige or pale peach color, and her team members are Sarah Bernhardt and Chloe. Elfriede loves fantasy, often clashing with more realist Sarah, yet able to work oddly smoothly when together. It is implied that she found amusement in the aforementioned argument. Sóla Sóla is a witch from Iceland. She is seen in a few episodes, including "What You Will", when the witch students prepare for their roles for the Samhain Festival. She also makes an appearance in the second opening intro. She has short vermilion red hair shaped like an onion, along with light red eyes. She uses a green sash and hatband on her Luna Nova uniform. She is a shy girl who considers herself weak, and her roommates, Rajani and Rashmi, always watch out for her. Sóla has no speaking role in the entire anime series, but she later gains a speaking role in the game Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time. She is voiced by in the game. Rajani and Rashmi Sóra's roomates who originate from India. Like Sóla, they don green sashes and hatbands on their Luna Nova uniforms. They take extra care of Sóra, and often bicker against each other over her. They both specialize in advanced synthesis magic. Rajani is voiced by , and Rashmi is voiced by . Alma Alma is a witch from Austria who made her debut as a background character in the anime series. She can be recognized through her short and corpulent stature. Her sash is purple, matching to that of her teammates Teresa and Julieta. Alma worries a lot about her faults. Once she starts talking, she never stops that everyone tries to avoud talking alone with her. Verochka Verochka is a witch that appears as a background character in the anime. Verochka is very tall and has long dark brown hair along with prominent forehead. Her sash is blue and her team members are Nina and Francine. Verochka is tend to wary of others, sensitive to any situation and always assumes a calamity is near. Nevertheless, she still able to get along with everyone, particularly Akko whom she's fond of. As revealed in the game's Sub Events which focused about her, Verochka Fighting!, Verochka is skilled in Magistema, a mixture of magic and martial arts. Like Jasminka, she is hailed from Russia. She is voiced by . Teachers History Teacher The History Teacher is a teacher at Luna Nova Magical Academy who teaches witch history to students. She is an elderly woman with brown eyes and gray hair tied in a long ponytail. She wears the same uniform as the Luna Nova teachers, with three blue feathers on her hat. She debuts in the first short film, giving one of her history of magic classes, teaching about how Ley Lines and Sorcerer's Stones work. Akko ends up sleeping in the middle of the class, which leads the teacher to awaken her abruptly with her magic. After quoting an old saying about the abuse of magic, she scolds Akko to take the story of magic seriously. She is voiced by in the original Japanese version and by Eileen Galido in the English dub, who also voices Nelson in the first film and Finnelan in The Enchanted Parade. Her Brazilian voice actress, Carmen Sheila, also voices Lukić in the anime. ;Voice actors |en=Eileen Galido |pt_br=Carmen Sheila |es_la=Miriam Torres}} Alchemy Teacher The Alchemy Teacher is another teacher at Luna Nova Magical Academy, who specializes in alchemy magic. She is an old woman with long purple hair, violet eyes and two large incisors protruding from her mouth. She wears the same uniform as the Luna Nova teachers over a purple open-necked shirt, with two red feathers on her hat. In "Orange Submariner", she appears imparting the test of basic alchemy, consisting of transforming a metal plate. She is impressed at how Constanze transforms her metal plate into a scaled robot, but gives her a B+ because it was not very useful. When Akko's turn comes, she ends up causing an explosion in the room, causing her to get a C-. Bird Language Teacher The Bird Language Teacher is a language teacher at Luna Nova Magical Academy. She is an short and elderly woman with gray hair and great blue eyes. She wears the standard uniform of the teachers of Luna Nova with a pair of glasses and two red feathers on her hat. Her first and only appearance was in "Orange Submariner". White Magic Teacher The White Magic Teacher is a teacher who specializes in White Magic over at Luna Nova. She is a middle-aged woman with dark green eyes and light green hair scattered about. She wears the same uniform as the other Luna Nova teachers. She seems to be a serious woman and difficult to impress, being disappointed of the presentation of Akko during the practical examination and only giving the best grade to two of the students. Her first appearance and only appearance was in "Orange Submariner". Others Annabel Pen's Faery The unnamed faery who inhabited fountain pen that belonged to Annabel Crème and all of her successors. It is he who tells Lotte the true history of the author of Night Fall series and how the pen chooses each successful writers of said series. Despite his wispy form, the faerie's appearance, coupled with pipe-like shape that always manifests with him in his mouth, gives off aura of wisdom. Jane Jane (Mrs. Yanne) is a neighbor of Lotte's family and a baker who likes to bake Hapansilakka pies, and is unaware of the fact that they can spread the Greenman Disease. Nicholas Nicholas wanders the mountain slopes of Finland with his reindeer. He helped Akko gather the ingredients for curing the Greenman Disease. He is presumably a Laplander. Manga Mr. and Mrs. Kagari Akko's parents, who only appeared in the short films or the anime for a tiny amount of time, made their debut in the Little Witch Academia manga. Their actual occupations are unknown but it seems Mrs. Kagari appears to be a common housewife. It's implied that the couple seen during Chariot's show sitting with Akko between them are anime version of her parents. Whether they really Akko's parents is yet to confirmed up to this point. Marito Manbavaran Marito is a distant cousin of Sucy. He's a dark skinned male with black hair and he wears traditional clothing of the Filipino-like region. He helps out Lotte and Sucy when they arrive on the Manba island and Lotte develops an immediate crush on him. Marito offers to help Sucy search for any information on her familar. Lemmy Lemmy is Akko's second and most successful Golem in the manga. He is very loyal to his creator but his existence proved to be problematic for Akko; He did not only grow larger by devouring all of Sucy's Mandrake plants, but also kept Akko from using her powers as all of her magic had been used to keep him alive. Aware that his existence will hinder Akko's dream of becoming like Chariot, Lemmy provoked Akko to destroyed him by attacking Diana, Hannah, and Barbara. Shopkeeper The Shopkeeper is a clothing retailer who used a magical item to become invisible and steal Shiny Chariot's costume designs in order to turn them into fake copies so he could sell them online. He appeared to be a pervert, as during the confrontation with Akko and Diana, he provoked Diana by grabbing her butt at one point. Video Game Abigail A witch from Germany. Aileen Aileen is a witch from England and roommates of Hilda and Bianca. Aileen has teal blue hair and dark colored eyes. Along with the standard Luna Nova uniform, her sash and hatband are aqua in color. Aileen loves food that Bianca makes. While sleeping, she can accurately guess the ingredients to a dish as she sleep talks. She is voiced by . Aira Aira is a witch and roommate of Isabelle and Gaëlle. Along with the standard Luna Nova uniform, her sash and hatband are lime in color. Aisha Aisha is a witch who is the roommate of Esther and Henrietta. Amelia One of Molly's roommates who originated from England. Amelia has dirty blonde hair and navy blue eyes. As with Molly and Elsa, she wears a traditional Luna Nova uniform with a light yellow sash. Amelia tends to fight things that are bothersome that she tends to avoid Akko so as to not get involved in troublesome stuff. She also like vacation. Balsa McVinegar A witch who debuted in the 1.03 update in the game. She is voiced by . Bianca A witch from Italy. Her dorm room is 2-1. Along with the standard Luna Nova uniform, her sash and hatband are aqua in color. She is voiced by . Bice A witch from England. She is voiced by . Carmen A witch from Peru. She is voiced by . Catherine A witch who makes her debut in the 1.03 update of the game. She is voiced by . Daisy A witch from England. Her roommates are Rosie and Heather. She can be recognized with twin bluish gray ribbons on the sides of her head along with brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades. She wears a traditional Luna Nova uniform with lavender sash. Daisy thinks herself as the cutest girl in the world (the Japanese version has her referring herself as Daisy-chan), though only her roommates Rosie and Heather agree with her. As such, she doesn't like those who don't recognize her cutesy charms. She is voiced by . Dorotea Dorotea is a roommate of Daisy and Eleanor. Dorothea has dark purple hair and brown eyes. She wears a traditional Luna Nova uniform with light green sash. Eleanor Eleanor is the roommate of Dorote and Irene. She has tied brown hair and matching eyes. She wears a traditional Luna Nova uniform with light green sash. Elsa One of Molly's roommates. Elsa can be recognized with her short dark brown hair and matching eyes. As with her roommates Amelia and Molly, she wears a traditional Luna Nova uniform with a light yellow sash. Elsa has a short temper, but is still mindful with her friends and watches over her surroundings. She also dreamed to become a Luna Nova teacher in the future, a dream that Molly mocked of while under the influence of Curse of Time. Esther Esther, sometimes referred as Ester, is witch from Spain and roommates of Henrietta and Aisha. Heather A witch from America and roommate of Daisy and Rosie. She wears a traditional Luna Nova uniform with lavender sash. Henrietta A witch from England. Hilda A witch from Germany. Her dorm is 2-3 and shares with Katya. Along with the standard Luna Nova uniform, her sash and hatband are aqua in color. Irene Irene (also written as Ellené) is a witch from Italy. Her roommates are Dorotea and Eleanor. Irene has dirty blonde hair and teal green eyes. She wears a traditional Luna Nova uniform with light green sash. Irene likes to surprise people with transformation and re-sizing magic. However, her grades aren't that good, so sye frequently has to fix them. Isabelle A witch from England. Along with the standard Luna Nova uniform, her sash and hatband are lime in color. Jeanne A witch who debuted in the 1.03 update in the Little Witch Academia game. She is voiced by . Julietta A witch from England. Katie A witch from England. She is voiced by . Katharina A witch from the Netherlands. Katya A witch from Russia. Her dorm is 2-3. Lin-Lin A witch from China who makes her debut in the 1.03 update of the Little Witch Academia game. She is voiced by . Maria A witch from Spain. Marianne Also known as Marie for short (some fans confusingly call her another Mary). A witch who debuted in the 1.03 update of the Little Witch Academia game. As of her first screenshot, her face have not yet been revealed, but shows that her school uniform adds a Japanese cultural thematic, along with a katana. She is voiced by . Priscilla A witch from Spain. Rachel A witch from England. Rita A witch from Brazil. Rosie A witch from England and Heather and Daisy's roommate. She wears a traditional Luna Nova uniform with lavender sash. Shao-Yi A witch from China. She is voiced by . Shiki A witch who debuted in the 1.03 update of the game. She is voiced by . Teresa A witch from England. Her dorm room is 3-1 She is voiced by . Unnamed Hostile Troll An Unnamed Hostile Troll made an appearance as recurring enemy and mini-boss in Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time where he encountered randomly at either Canopus Ruins, Gienah Tundra, Regulus Mines, Mountain Ankaa, or Shaula Desert. This troll wears a large belt akin to wrestlers' over a loincloth and a red hood/mask over his face as well as what appeared to be metal gloves and boots. The gloves and boots are actually restraints attached by an unnamed ancient witch specifically designed to bind his strength, presumably as punishment for trouble he caused. However, the troll now get used with the weight from the restrains and now using them as his arsenal to cause another troubles yet again by the time Akko and co. encountered him. Verde Shidariza Verde Shidariza is a new character introduced during the live stream of by the original staff. Verde has green hair with curly, symmetrical pigtails. Unlike any other witches, she has four-starred irises on her black eyes. Verde was created by a fan artist of . She is voiced by . Zizi Delevingne Zizi Delevingne is a witch who featured in Little Witch Academia Chronicles book prior to her official debut in the 1.03 update of the game. Her roommates are Daisy and Rosie. In stark contrast to most students of Luna Nova, Zizi has shortest hair, which is pale ivory. In addition of this, she wears a traditional Luna Nova uniform with pink sash. Zizi seems to hace a remarkable sense of fashion since her magical fasion is stated to be impressive. Like Amanda, she has tomboyish streak. She is voiced by . Navigation z Category:Female Category:Male